


Run, Rabbit, Run

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [17]
Category: Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Captivity, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Mickey’s good at trapping rabbits. Or at least, she’s good at trapping this rabbit.





	Run, Rabbit, Run

“Aw, Rabbit. You’re not so good at this ‘not getting into shit’ shit, are you?”  
  
The Captain struggles against her chains valiantly, if not futilely.  
  
Mickey likes it when they struggle.  
  
“What, aren’t you glad to see me? Didn’t I show you a good time last time you were here? You sure sounded like you were having fun.”  
  
The Captain flushes, and Mickey grins.  
  
“You forget? Did you need reminding?”  
  
Mickey forces their mouths together, grinds her hips against the Captain’s and gropes her chest through the sweater she’s wearing. She’s never seen the other woman naked; she really wants to, though.  
  
“What, nothing? Nothing at all? That’s cold, Rabbit- I thought we _had_ something! I was even going to give you the bullet again. Guess I’ll just have to use it myself.”  
  
Mickey pulls out a knife and slices the sweater and the shirts beneath it, yanking them aside and then stepping backwards towards her chair. She pulls the bullet from the box beside the chair, flips it on, and works her pants open so she can press it against herself. It’s awkward, but she paces around the Captain as it buzzes against her clit, running her hands over the other woman’s exposed skin. The Captain squirms and makes a few noises when she’s touched.  
  
“Geez, when was the last time you were touched? The last time I had you here? Stick around, Rabbit, and I’ll take care of you.”  
  
It isn’t often she gets to indulge. Mickey loves her sister but Lou sticks to her like a bad rash sometimes, even when she wants to be alone. If she were here they’d be beating on the Rabbit instead of enjoying her.  
  
“You like that idea, Rabbit? You like the idea of sticking around and playing ball with me?”  
  
The Captain emphatically shakes her head.  
  
“Tough shit, ‘cuz I’m not letting you go anytime soon.”  
  
The Captain glowers at her, and Mickey laughs.  
  
-End


End file.
